Enter Lyoko
by East Coast Ryder
Summary: AnimorphsCode Lyoko Crossover. Animorphs' favorite alien discovers Lyoko, which he believes to be Yeerk related. The Lyoko gang gets to babysit foreign exchange students. Coincidence? I think not. Chapter 11 up! Took me long enough...
1. Chapter One

Chapter one- Rachel and Yumi's POV

"Okay, so you hacked into some French nerd's computer… why?" Marco asked.

I was merely trying to search for a possible Yeerk connection to anything out of the country. I did not mean to search directly into his computer, Ax clarified. I would not call that hacking.

"Eh, call it what you want."

"What is it you found, Ax?" Jake asked.

There is an intricate computer network of a higher level than that of human intelligence could create. I am most certain that the Yeerks created it. It seemed to be some sort of virtual reality.

Humans have VR, Ax, Tobias pointed out.

Ah. But, it did seem 'high-tech,' as you humans would put it, enough to be of some interest. Even to the point that the Yeerks would have created or stolen it, Ax explained.

"So, what you're suggesting is that we fly to France, hope French class paid off, and find this program? Or the programmer?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

It seems logical to do so.

"If there's a possible connection to the Yeerks…"

"Why are we jumping into this without more information?" Marco asked. "What exactly did you find?"

I discovered a computer network that allows living creatures to be virtualized into this computer; for what purpose, I do not know.

"Maybe… Maybe we should check it out. No way humans could do that," Cassie pointed out.

"Alright, how about a vote?" Jake asked.

* * *

"I thought it was impossible to hack your computer, Jeremie," Odd said, taken aback by the news.

"Odd has a point. You've got a better firewall than the government's," Ulrich agreed.

"Actually," Jeremie said, working on his laptop, "I don't think they were tapping my computer directly. I think they were hacking into—"

"The factory?" I asked.

"Precisely, Yumi. The supercomputer there is connected to my computer, and I just got the news from Aelita. She thinks it might be a XANA attack, considering she was the one who discovered it."

Speaking of Aelita, she appeared on the laptop's screen. "Any news, Jeremie?"

"Aelita, do you know where the hacker originated?" Jeremie asked her.

"I can't quite trace it, and even if I could, I wouldn't know where they come from. I barely know anything about your world," Aelita responded.

"We don't think it's Jeremie's computer that was hacked into," I explained. "We think it might have been the supercomputer in the factory."

"That's perfectly possible. It would explain why I noticed it."

"But do you think you could try to find an estimated point of origin?" Jeremie asked.

"I'll do my best. There haven't been any pulsations, by the way."

"Thanks, Aelita." The connection closed.

"Maybe XANA _was_ trying to hack into the super computer. He could be trying to stop you from finding the devirtualization program," Odd suggested.

"Sure, Odd. XANA's trying to hack into himself. Right," Ulrich said. "Think realistically."

"It was just a suggestion," Odd pouted.

"Maybe it's connected to those exchange students from America that are coming," I mentioned.

"Exchange students?" The other three said in unison.

"They're coming for their French class. Apparently they needed extra credit."

"And how do you know this?" Ulrich asked.

"The geography teacher told me after class. She said I could help them out," I explained.

"How many kids are coming?" Odd inquired.

"She mentioned five names, but I think there are six. Jacob, Cassandra, Rachel, Marcus, and Tobias," I said, remembering their names.

"What makes you think there are six?" Jeremie said.

"I don't know, it just seemed as if there were an even number because she said something about them fitting equally into the dorms," I shrugged.

"Hey, I have my own dorm," Jeremie pointed out.

"That's because you requested it. I doubt they have enough dorms to give exchange students their own."

"She has a point, you know," Odd said.

"Maybe we should check them out. When do they get here?" Jeremie asked.

"Sometime next week."

"I just hope XANA doesn't attack anytime soon."

"Got that right."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: all French is in italics. If it's in italics, it's French. I could translate everything, but I'm lazy.

Chapter two

"I. Hate. Airplanes," Rachel said for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"So, what are we going to do about the time change? And the French? I, personally, have not paid attention in French class. At least not for the past ten weeks," Marco complained.

"Marco, we've only been in school the past ten weeks," Cassie said.

"EXACTLY!"

Marco got some looks from the people behind us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, feel bad for Tobias. Before he had his accident, he was in Spanish," I offered.

"Okay, feel sorry for the bi-…" Marco began, not realizing what he had been about to say.

"Sh!" Someone from the back of the plane yelled.

Marco reduced his voice to a whisper. "I don't even know how to ask if they can speak English."

"Est-ce que tu parles anglais?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

"No, that's how you ask if they can speak English."

"Est-ce que tu parles anglais, huh? I'll remember that."

We spent the rest of the plane ride teaching Marco the basics of French. I doubt he got a word of it, but there were a few things that stuck.

"Je m'appelle Marco. Je m'appelle Marco," He repeated, trying to remember.

We arrived at the boarding school called Kadic by way of a bus. We were escorted by some gym teacher, (Ironically named Jim,) to the principal's office. Thankfully for Marco, the principal spoke English.

"I've heard a lot about you six. You are not doing very well in your French class so you came here. I expect no goofing off. I expect you to work harder than you have been in America. I assume you know at least the basics?"

"Qui," Marco replied. "Nous lis écrire français."

"I apologize in advance for any murdering of your language that Marco may do," Rachel said. "We had to give him a crash-course in French before we got here."

"I understand," the principal sighed. "Here are your room assignments and class schedules," he said, motioning to six piles of several sheets of paper. "And we will have a guide helping you out. I'll get her to come down." He pressed an intercom. "_Yumi Ishiama to the office._"

Two minutes later, a tall girl with shoulder-length black hair and black attire appeared in the office. "_The exchange students?_"

"Qui. Yumi, voici Jake, Rachel, Philip, Tobias, Marco, et Cassie."

"Bonjour," she said politely.

"Bonjour," we replied nervously.

"_Follow me,_" Yumi said.

"Uh… Est-ce que tu parles anglais?" Marco asked.

"Non. _Not much, at least._"

"Just follow her, Marco."

"Ah."

She took us on a small tour, from the dorms to the cafeteria and around the classrooms.

"_And that's about all you need to know,_" Yumi said, stopping outside the girls' dorm.

"Pardon? Quelle heure est-il?" I asked. (Excuse me, what time is it?)

"Il est six heures," Yumi answered. (It is six o'clock.)

"Merci beaucoup." (Thank you very much.)

"Qui. Au revoir." (Yes. Goodbye.) The girl named Yumi turned and left from sight.

**Ah, my absolute _favorite_ part: The review responces.**

**Kiko Kamia: Yay, new reviewer. Thanks. I'll R&R your stories.**

**Janika: Aw, yer my first reviewer. So, you get this carmel apple pop... (hands over.)**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

Jeremie's point-of-view

"They seemed normal enough," Yumi said over her cell phone. I was with Odd and Ulrich in my dorm. "And I was right. There were six of them. One seemed to be obsessed with the idea of eating food."

"Guess Odd may have a new friend before the week is through," I laughed.

"But from all we've experienced we know that appearances can be deceiving. We may want to keep an eye on these guys. Something about them just threw me off. One of them seemed… distant. Emotionless is probably a better word for it. And another asked if I could speak to them in English."

"That last one is not so strange. Like you said before, they apparently needed the extra credit because they were failing in some way."

"I need to get some sleep. I have a science test tomorrow that I am _not_ looking forward to," she replied, sighing.

"I'll fill in the others and check in with Aelita," I said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I hung up.

"What news?" Ulrich asked.

"Turns out Yumi was right. There were six of them. One seemed to be obsessed with food, another emotionless, and another completely oblivious to French," I informed. "She said that they seemed to be a bit ominous."

"Say that again… in smaller words," Odd requested.

"In other words they gave her a weird vibe," I said, typing away at my computer. The pop-up box that I used to speak with Aelita appeared.

"Anything?" I asked.

"No pulsations of any kind, anywhere. That's not to say that XANA hasn't activated a tower, but I can't help but feel worried. Something is happening. I just don't know what," Aelita sighed.

"Keep looking. I'll run a scan after school tomorrow."

"All right, Jeremie."

"Good luck."

The pink-haired girl disappeared.

"Geez, could XANA conceivably activate a tower without pulsations?" Odd asked.

"If there is negligible energy usage drawn in through the activation procedure and the stabilization of the energy levels, it is possible, though improbable," I informed.

"Ah."

"We should be getting to sleep too, Odd," Ulrich suggested. "And Kiwi's probably hungrier than you are before you have Christmas dinner."

"Got that right. See ya, Jer."

"G'night."

The two left the room. Silence for a moment, then sudden inspiration hit me.

I turned back to my computer and hacked into the school files. I looked at the exchange students.

"Jacob Berenson…" I muttered as I searched for him. "D's in all subjects but English…"

The rest appeared to be similar, except Marcus's. F's in French and Science.

But one confused me.

"Tobias," I read off the screen. "Missing for a year and a half." I sat back. "If he was missing, why was he still in the same grade as the rest of them? And, where was he? Why was he gone?"

There were many questions left unanswered. My mind dwelt on them until I fell asleep…

**Ah, the plot thickens. Next chapter, Rachel meets Sissy... CARMEL APPLE POPS FOR EVERYONE! (reviewers go nuts)**

**Janika: Again, cheese. But one of your hypothesises is right...**

**Edhilith: Perhaps. But... (Hands over hunk of cheese.)**

**Kiko Kamia: Ah yes, Marco's stupidity... And, personally, I'd rather have constructive criticizm than an untruthful positive review any day.**

**J(at)Lyoko: Thank you.**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four- Rachel

The dorms were odd, (A/N: No pun intended.) I guess I just wasn't used to them, but somehow I got landed with some idiot as a roomy, and her name is a better pun than this guy 'Odd' that she mentions constantly: Sissy. The room is PINK. Frills everywhere. And she leaves her freaking dirty underwear everywhere. I mean, come on. This was torture in the tenth degree. I'd rather get married to Visser Three than stay here for two weeks. But, that's life.

Anyway, we'd been in school for one day. (Thankfully it was now the weekend and we were allowed to wander freely for a while.) Ax and Marco searched for the Yeerk/VR thing, and the rest of us shmoozed.

Sissy had somehow dragged me into her little 'circle of friends,' and Cassie had been shunned.

"Right, Ray?" Sissy asked.

"Huh?" I said, head turning back.

"Ray, I was saying that Ulrich has no excuse for being with that annoying Yumi. Who does she think she is anyway?"

"Who's Ulrich?" I asked lamely.

"Only the most awesome boy ever. He skips a lot of class though, just disappearing. I can never find him. It's like every three days he's up and out of here."

Three days, huh? Interesting…

"Point him out for me, would you?" I asked.

"He's the brown haired boy hanging by those other losers."

I turned to look at the people in question. "Who are they?"

"Odd, the one with the purple in his hair, and Jeremie the computer geek. And that freak, Yumi."

Computer geek… interesting again…

"Um… I have to um… go," I said lamely.

"Be back soon, Ray."

I ran toward the other side of the school, toward where Tobias and Jake were hanging out.

"Guys," I started, panting. "I know who's the controller…"

**Marco**

The approximate location of the hacked computer is in the factory we saw before we came here, Ax began, having 'reinstated his natural form.' His words, not mine.

We were in the sewer. Yes, the sewer. I really hate this job. There were three skateboards and a scooter leaning against the tunnel wall. I had taken a skateboard to keep up with Ax, who was galloping quickly.

He stopped abruptly. I skidded and stopped. "What?"

A dead end.

"Could it possibly be by the factory?"

Most likely, Ax said after a moment. He began to morph to human.

I ditched the board and began to climb up. I pushed up the manhole, and it opened up next to…

The factory,

"Ax, the factory!"

Ax began to climb up the ladder. I moved the manhole back into place, and we ran into the factory.

"An elevator?" Ax asked.

"Some form of it, I suppose."

"Should we take it?"

"Might as well," I shrugged, walking towards it.

"Code activated…" Ax muttered, staring at a keypad. Silence for a moment. He analyzed the pad until… "I have it." He punched in several numbers. The elevator began moving.

"Whoa, what did you do?" I asked.

"I remember when I hacked into the data the word 'Lyoko,' popped up many times.I then changed the word into the numerical system on a telephone."

"Ah."

The elevator stopped. The door opened.

"Whoa," we both said in unison.

First off, there was a computer. A large computer, at that. Next to said computer was a holographic diagram of… something. Another door led to a room with three tubes taller than they were wide.

I whistled. "Whew. That's a lot of scientific crap."

Ax had already gone to sit at the computer and typing.

"What?" I asked, stepping over to his shoulder.

"This is it," Ax replied. "This is the Yeerk-related program."

"What's a Yeerk?" A familiar voice asked from behind us. "And why are you here?"

I turned.

"Yumi!"

**Okay, I'm guessing Sissy was OOC, but please, forgive me, for I have been forbidden from CL, as I need to sing at church... when it's on... hangs head Anyway, carmel apple pops for whoever reviews!**

**Janika: Yeah, yer right about said Chee... AND SOME MORE CHEESE!**

**Mystdragon2k: The regular thought-speech things won't work, so I use >this.> Thank you for the 8/10. (hangs on wall)**

**Edhelith: Yes, I do, don't I? (blush.) And more suspense, huh? **


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- Aelita

The forest region was swarming with monsters. XANA had started something.

"Jeremie?" I asked to nowhere, running from the swarms of blocks, hornets, and roachsters.

Pulsations along the ground.

"Aelita, it's me, Yumi. Jeremie's at school. What's happening?"

"The forest region," I answered. "Monsters, pulsations."

"Great. Um… lemme think…" There was noise in the background. "I'm coming in, and the others will be here soon."

"Hurry!"

00000000900000000

**Jeremie**

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Jeremie here."

"Jeremie, it's Marco, I'm one of the exchange students."

"And?"

"Uh, Yumi told me to call you and get you, Ulrich, and Odd to come to the factory and that Aelita needs some severe h—"

The phone was dead. It shocked me and fell out of my hand.

"XANA," I told the others. "Factory, now!"

00000000900000000

**Marco**

"Jeremie?" I asked before the phone shocked me.

Ax was typing away on the computer; Yumi had gone into the side room.

"Now tell me again why we're helping the Yeerks?"

"Marco, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But still," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Three figures appeared through the elevator. One was being carried by another.

"Who are you?" A bespectacled boy asked.

"We'll give you the details later," I answered dryly. "Right now, Yumi and that Aelita person need your help, apparently."

"Yeah, and apparently we need another person," The boy replied. "Odd was shocked and knocked out."

"I was unaware that people could be hurt by electricity," Ax commented.

"Marco, Ulrich will show you what to do. Just follow him. Whoever you are at the console, take care of Odd."

Ulrich herded me into the same room Yumi had gone into. "Look, just get in there and wait."

"Geez, you'd think you'd be more grateful to someone who may have helped out one of your friends," I muttered, stepping into the tube-thing.

"Transfer Ulrich," I randomly heard. "Transfer Marco. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Marco. Virtualization."

And suddenly I was suspended ten feet in the air.

**Well, another suspenceful ending, huh?Well, sorry for the shortness... (Hangs head.)**

**Janika: Yes, he's in human morph.**

**Mystdragon2k: Sorry, I am horrible at romance, it'll get more actiony soon, and it's probably going to be a while before it's done. Thank you for the constructive critizism. You get a carmel apple pop!**

**Edhelith: I'm working on the length.**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six- Jake

"They went in that direction," Tobias commented in English, out of breath from running away from some psycho chick that was following us.

"Tobias, dear, wait!" the psycho chick said.

"This is going to be a long two weeks," Tobias muttered.

We saw three guys go into a sewer-thing. One seemed to be about to faint.

"Tobias! Jake! Wait up!" Cassie yelled, her and Rachel coming up behind the psycho.

>Rachel, there's a girl following us,> Tobias called back in thought-speech. >Can you take her out>

There was a thud.

"She's down."

I lifted up the manhole, and we slid down.

"I need to demorph," Tobias said, feathers starting to appear.

"Hurry up. Rachel, you and Cassie follow them. I'll stay back with Tobias."

"Got it," Rachel said, Cassie and her taking off.

Tobias was returning to human form. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, feelings aren't important at this point in time. Let's go."

Rachel and Cassie were nowhere to be seen, so we just followed the actual sewer. There weren't any turns, so it was obvious where they were.

"Up here," I said, beginning to climb the ladder.

"Jake, wait," Tobias said.

"What?"

"Skateboards. And a scooter."

"No time." I continued climbing.

Once Tobias and I were up, Rachel flagged us in.

"They went inside the factory," Rachel said. "Cassie caught an elevator, code activated. I know the code, let's go."

Inside the moving elevator, Tobias continued to ponder the skateboards.

"Why would they be there if it wasn't Yeerk-related?" He said. "This could lead directly to a Yeerk pool."

"Then we should morph."

Once the elevator stopped, a grizzly bear, a tiger, and an Andalite exited into the room.

>Ax?> Tobias asked.

Ax was on the floor examining a boy, one that we had been chasing. Another of the boys was working at the computer.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Marco. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Marco. Virtualization!" He said.

>Tobias? Jake? Rachel?> Ax asked privately.

>Yeah, who are these people, and did he just say 'virtualization?' Used with the noun 'Marco?'> Rachel asked.

>I do not know if they are Yeerks or not, but they believe that we are in relation with a creature they called 'Zana.'>

>Great.>

Tobias galloped over to the kid in the chair.

"Wha!" The kid said. "What is that thing?"

>Okay, I guess we've established that they are not Yeerks,> I said.

"What's a Yeerk?" The blond asked.

>What's 'virtualization' supposed to mean?> Rachel countered.

"Jeremie? Ulrich, Yumi, and another human are here, but we don't see any signs of an activated tower. There are strong pulsations though," a feminine voice said.

"I'll run a scan for a tower. Ulrich? Explain everything to Marco."

>Where is Marco, anyway?> I asked.

I don't think I wanted to know.

**More on Lyoko later. Here's the responces:**

**MystDragon2k: Sure. (exchanges carmel apple pop for chocolate)**

**Kiko Kamia: CHEESE!**

**J(at)Lyoko: More cheese.**

**Janika: Yumi did. She had Ax set it up for her, she realized that if Marco and Ax were XANA's minions, deactivating the tower and saving Aelita would be a better thing to do then wait. In responce to your last question: Cheese.**

**Siberian-Tigress: Read part of Janika's responce.**

**Aelita Lyoko the 2nd/Virtual Freak: I'll _try_. I SUCK at romance. I'll probably murder it.**

**Elwing: Yes, you get a carmel apple pop. (hands over) Constructive criticism, my favorite!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven- Yumi

Marco fell to the ground, screaming his butt off.

"AHH! AHH! Where the heck am I?"

Ulrich yelled something in English, and Marco quieted down.

"Guess we'd better tell him?" I said. Ulrich rolled his eyes; I could tell that somehow he had rubbed Ulrich the wrong way. Marco looked pretty cool, though. His outfit seemed to be blue shorts and a pink-red t-shirt. He had markings on his face similar to Aelita's, and looked more like an anime character than the average Lyoko character. From sight, I couldn't tell what his weapon was, but it was obvious he had no clue either.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Ulrich, Yumi, and another human are here; there are strong pulsations."

"Tower's straight ahead. Ulrich? Explain everything to Marco."

"Joy," Ulrich muttered. "The fun, the joy." He turned to Marco, and the two chatted.

"He understands. Let's get Aelita to the tower," He said, beckoning the three of us to the tower.

"Approximates on monster count?" I asked while running.

"Um…" Jeremie said. "You don't want to know."

"Got it," Ulrich replied. "Anything on Marco's stats?"

"Well, for one thing, he doesn't seem to have any weapons, but his special ability is to change forms. Within Lyoko's range of monsters and people. Wait… he has weapons. The question is, can he use them?"

"Use what?" I asked.

"Something similar to Odd's laser arrows. Directed through his visual matrix."

"So, what, if he looks at something, he shoots it!" I asked.

"Basically… Wait, Jake wants to talk to Marco."

English for a moment, then…

"The tower should be in eye-range in 3… 2… 1…"

I saw the tower with its red glow. And the many monsters guarding it…

**Marco**

The monsters ran towards us.

My eyes narrowed.

TSEWW! A block-like thing disappeared.

"What the—"

"Attack them; hit them in the target!" Ulrich called. "Let Aelita through!"

I fired the eye-beams at the creatures, (mainly the ones in the air,) and gave Aelita cover. "Man, would it be cool if I could morph here…"

"What was that?" Ulrich asked, taking out a block.

"Nothing."

Yumi threw her razor-sharp fan with deadly accuracy, destroying two of the flying monsters. I destroyed several more blocks, but any advancement would leave Aelita open.

Aelita stepped out from behind me. "We have no choice," she said, noting all the monsters; at least sixty. She knelt and sang a single note, opening a canyon in the ground that most of the monsters fell into, decreasing the number we needed to fight.

Another string of French through the computer. Then Jake's voice again.

"Marco, you can morph in Lyoko, and you may have to, right now! Megatanks."

"Andthosewould be?"

"Let me put it this way: if the blocks were bug fighters, the Megatanks would be Lyoko's version of the blade ship."

"That's bad."

"Yeah, Marco, never would have guessed."

I saw three black balls roll in, and separate revealing a target like the ones on the other monster types.

"Aelita, stay back!" Ulrich called.

I ran forward, extending my hand as the Megatanks pulled back together. I made contact… and instantly lost control.

**Jake**

"Jeremie, what's going on?" I asked.

"Marco just transformed into a Megatank. I think he lost control."

"He may hit Aelita…" Odd said weakly.

"_Hush_!" Cassie snapped; she had taken control of his care.

>Prince Jake, I would like to note that if one of us went to help, we could possibly snap him out of it, as you would say.>

"All three scanners are being used," Jeremie pointed out.

>Ah. Then perhaps we can create another system of transportation,> Ax suggested.

"Another scan—" was all Odd could get out before Cassie shut him up with a cold stare.

"I would go," Rachel said.

>Shock, surprise,> Tobias muttered.

Rachel mimicked Cassie's stare.

>I doubt it would be as primitive as these 'scanners.' (A/N: I doubt I am using any of the following words correctly. I'm lazy. So yeah.) It would merely involve transforming the human tissue into a complex set of mathematical equations and binary in order to transport the previous information into this virtual world and return it to its living state.>

"Oh, so that's how it works," Odd said. Cassie rolled her eyes and shoved a random piece of tubing into his mouth.

"Then get to work, Ax."

**Okay... Lookee here, in my folder of fanfic I have here a purely CL fic... I'm wondering if I should post it. I'll post a preview and if the responces are good, then I'll begin as soon as I'm done w/this. Which could take a while...**

**Preview:**

_Before I could finish, a request for a private chat room came from XANANDREW._

_I accepted. _

_AMK42: Okay, what's up?_

_XANANDREW: I know what JEREITA is talking about. _

_AMK42: How? (raises eyebrow)_

_XANANDREW: It's not safe online. You live in France, right? Near Paris?_

_AMK42: Practically in Paris._

_XANANDREW: Meet me in person._

**So... yeah. Here's the Review responces:**

**Janika: Yeah, we should give Jeremie caffeine. That would probably make him wonder...**

**Siberian-Tigress: Yes. I have the same problem.**

**Aelita Lyoko the 2nd/Virtual Freak: Hey, in review responces, do you mind if I just prefex the responce with 'Aelita' instead of your real name? Anyways. Yes, it was Sissy. (evil grin) And with the romance thing, I either make it stiff and awkward or rushed and illogical. Sorry.**

**MystDragon2k: Thank you for the CC. -) **


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay, don't kill me! More on the bottom.

Chapter Eight

Cassie

Within minutes Ax had a sort-of remote control in his hands, prepared to send Jake and Rachel into the virtual world of Lyoko.

If this does not work, there is risk for injury, Ax said calmly.

"You say that like you expect it," Tobias accused, having morphed to human.

"So you're using the existing scanners as vessels, though they're not necessarily doing the transporting?" Jeremie asked.

Precisely. The control cannot transport them on their own, because their cells must go somewhere. On the floor does not seem to be a good idea.

"Then kick it, Ax," Rachel said, stepping into the scanner.

"Good luck," Tobias and I said in unison. Jeremie walked back to the super computer, monitoring their virtualization.

"Marco has now been in Megatank form for 15 minutes," he called out.

"What, is there a time-limit or something?" Tobias asked.

"Well, about 20 scale minutes; about an hour and a half out here. So he's been in there about 15 minutes out here, so about 3 scale minutes. Which means he has been transformed for 15 percent of the morph time. They're in Lyoko now," Jeremie added. "By the way, how's Odd doing?"

"He's stabilizing. Ax may be able to send him to Lyoko now," I replied.

Strange. I had already adapted to this new evil as well as I had to the Yeerks. I wonder if Jeremie and the other French kids would adapt and understand the Yeerks as well as we understood XANA…

**Rachel**

Jake landed before me. He was dressed as some sort of knight, minus the helmet. His hair was longer, still a shaggy blond but somehow different… I felt my head… My hair was in a very high ponytail, and I could feel it touching my back lightly. I looked down to see a donut-like Frisbee at my waist and shoes made of leather straps that tied at my knee.

"When Marco snaps out of it, I am going to hurt him if he laughs…" I muttered.

I had become a sort-of Xena: Warrior Princess.

Jake snorted. I sent him a death-glare. "Sorry," he said. His expression suddenly turned serious. "Let's find the others."

Jeremie's voice came from out of nowhere. "Turn to your left. See the tower? The others should be there."

"Got it," I replied. I looked at Jake. "Let's go."

I ran, at a god-like speed through the trees. Jake was barely able to keep up with me.

"Don't think that this armor is as light as it looks," He growled.

"Sorry. Give me a break." I looked ahead. The four large spheres I assumed to be 'Megatanks' were visible. One seemed slightly confused. "The clumsy one is Marco," I called to Jake.

"Figures." He unsheathed his sword. It was larger and clumsier than Ulrich's katana, but he seemed to have fairly good control of it. "Cool." He charged at one of the 'blocks' and took it out. I grabbed my chakram and threw it toward the target inside one of the real Megatanks.

Tobias's voice came on. "Focus on Marco; the others seem to have it under control."

"Marco, it's me, Xena!" I yelled at the clumsy-looking Megatank.

Jake laughed again.

"It was worth a shot."

"Should we just devirtualize him?" Yumi asked.

"He may still be controlled by XANA if we do," Aelita replied.

I looked at Jake. He shrugged. "It's worth a shot." We turned our aim toward Marco.

"You get behind him," Jake ordered.

"Got it." I jumped, flipped in midair, and landed behind him, throwing the chakram at the target inside the shell. Jake blocked a laser blast with his sword; I jumped out of the way. The laser beam disappeared and Jake slashed at the weak point of the Megatank.

I took a glance at the others' progress. There was only one true Megatank left and several of the wasp-like monsters. Ignoring the suggestion to focus on Marco, I threw the chakram at the wasps, destroying all three of them.

"Thanks," Yumi gasped, breathing hard. I caught the chakram once more and threw it at the Megatank, leaving Jake to deal with Marco.

"Marco, snap out of it!" Jake yelled. "Demorph!"

The Megatank was poised to fire its laser at Jake. Jake aimed for Marco's target. I didn't know what would happen if Jake was hit. "No!" I dived in front of the laser, and I felt myself break into thousands of pieces.

"Rachel!"

**Tobias**

"Rachel!" I yelled at the screen. "No!" What would happen to her if she died in Lyoko? Would she die here, too? No. She couldn't. She had spent years fighting Yeerks, tangible foes, not computer programs. If she were to die she deserved to die at the Yeerks's hands. She couldn't die here. Not now. Even if she saved Jake.

"Relax," Odd said, slowly standing with Cassie's help. "She'll just return to the real world. No big."

The door to the scanner room opened. Rachel stumbled out. "Whoa. That was new." She rubbed her forehead, as if she had a headache. Then she looked serious. "Is Jake all right?"

"He's fine," Jeremie said. "Aelita has entered the tower." He looked back at us. "Cassie, Aximili, Tobias, you won't remember any of this." His eyes turned to the screen. "Return to the past now!"

A sphere of energy burst out from the computer, and engulfed us all.

I felt as if I had done this before. But it didn't really matter. I had déjà vu a lot, especially since we first gained the morphing ability. Regardless, it seemed weird. As if I had walked these halls before.

"Oh, Tobias, dear!" A squeaky, feminine voice called out.

_Great_, I thought. "What do you want, Elisabeth?"

"Please, call me Sissi," she said, acting really friendly. "What other classes do you have today?"

_Hopefully none with you…_

"Sissi, who are you talking to?"

I turned toward the door Sissi had come out of. Rachel stepped out, with her hair in a bun and makeup on her face.

"Oh, is he your friend too?"

I sent her a look that said 'save me'.

"Yes. I mean… well, don't tell Marco, but…" She reached over and put her hand around my shoulders. "We're a couple. Don't tell Marco, please?" She was such a good actress. She even had the pleading eyes going.

"Oh." Sissi's face fell a bit. Then she smiled. "Of course not! I mean, what are friends for?"

Rachel- the sly actress that she was- looked about ready to jump for joy. "Thanks so much!" She squealed. She talked to me in English "You owe me."

I kissed her on the cheek, to keep up the act. "Thanks, Rach."

We walked off toward the cafeteria.

A/N: Well, don't kill me for not updating… dodges rotten vegetables Sorry, but things have been hectic around here. My whole family has been going through some tough times and I haven't seen CL in a while. Anyways, the moment of truth will soon arrive! Is Marco still possessed by XANA? Is he even alive? What will Cassie, Ax, and Tobias think about Lyoko, once they remember? snark I'm so evil.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I apologise for the length and poor quality of this chapter. I have been going through a hard time, and writing really angsty fics is how I got over it- hence my updates in other sections. I'm also unmotivated to continue this fic. Any suggestions as to where the fic should go are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Nine- Jake

"You don't remember any of it? Anything at all?"

We sat at the table staring at our food, the crazy-cat boy helping himself to everyone's goop, aside from Ax's. As usual, the alien was savoring every bite.

"'Course he doesn't," Odd said in English. "Unless you've been to Lyoko, you don't know what happened. It's the fun part about the return to the past."

"So every time you guys return to the past, we'll have to live the day over again?" I asked.

"Hello? Still have no clue what you're talking about," Tobias said.

Ax twitched. "I have to agree with Tobias. Gree. A-gree. I am unaware of what you are referring to. Could it be that you have discovered the location of the…" he paused a moment, noting the other four students sitting at the table, then continued in private thought-speech//Yeerk program?//

"Ax, if it were that, do you think that I'd be talking to these people?"

"I trust your judgment, Prince Jake. Ment. Juh-jeh-ment. But I do not understand why—"

"They know about you, Ax. We've been through this."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Look, Ax, if they were… you know… we'd know. You know?"

"So his name is Ax? Not Philip?" Jeremie asked, also in English.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Hello, I don't speak English, people," he commented in French.

"Right," I said, reverting to the language myself. "Ax, you can translate if necessary, right?"

"Prince Jake, you know that thought speech is not defined by words and is therefore a univer-"

"I get it. Just translate for us if we need it, would you?"

"Yes, Prince Jake. Jay-kuh."

"So we know that Ax is an alien," Ulrich said gruffly. "What's the deal?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as I thought for a moment to form the words in my head. There had to be a way to say it, even with our semi-ignorance of the language.

"Look," she said. She then proceeded to say something in French so fast that I couldn't even begin to imagine what she meant.

"Uh, Ax, what did she say?"

//Rachel explained that I am an Andalite and that we are fighting the Yeerk invasion. She has started to tell them about the morphing cube.//

"Rach," Tobias asked, "when did you learn to speak French so fast?"

"Mon père— I mean, my father used to take French class and I picked it up from him," she explained.

"Ah. That would explain how you had better grades than the rest of them," Jeremie commented in French.

"You hacked our grades?" I asked.

"We were afraid that you all were some sort of plot by XANA. Our school has never had an exchange program before," Yumi explained.

"If it makes you feel any better, Marco's were the worst," Jeremie offered.

Rachel snorted. "Not surprising… Wait. Where is Marco?"


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Well, I saw Code: Lyoko for the first time in four or five months recently, so I'm slightly more motivated. But unless I start getting more reviews, this fic might end up on my abandoned list in my profile. I mean, hits are nice and this is my fic with the most hits, but unless I know what I'm doing right and wrong, I can't continue the fic. So please, review.

Chapter Ten

Jeremie

We all stood huddled in my room. It was a tight fit, but Tobias had 'demorphed' and was a hawk once more, which helped.

I booted up the computer, hands dancing across the keyboard, accessing the Lyoko files and running a cursory scan.

There was no evidence of an activated tower.

"Marco can't still be controlled. XANA would need to have activated a tower in order to maintain control, and there aren't any activated ones," I explained, running a more in-depth search.

Jake frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm running the scan again, but I don't think—"

A screen popped up, and Aelita appeared.

"Jeremie, I found something."

"What is it?"

"There's a guardian. It's got Marco."

Rachel snapped. "Wait, what?"

//What's a guardian?// Tobias asked.

"It's one of XANA's monsters," Aelita explained. "It holds people captive, keeping them unconscious."

"And it's got Marco?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then, we have to go get him. Right?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Do we have to? Ow!" Yumi smacked him on the head. "What, the guy nearly kills me and I have to go save him?"

"We'll go," Cassie offered.

"Yeah, great," Odd said. "How are we going to get him out of there, though?"

Rachel grinned. "Improvise."

**Marco**

I couldn't control my body. I could see. I could hear. Hell, I could smell and taste, but I couldn't move, or speak.

So, this was what it was like to be controlled by a Yeerk. Except, no matter how hard I tried to yell at the thing controlling me, there was no response. I've been told that there's at least a sigh or a groan or something from a Yeerk. But no matter which of my very funny jokes I cracked, there was nothing.

I watched helplessly as my body ran into the park and down the manhole. Through the tunnel and into the room with the supercomputer. I slid into the seat. Strange. Really comfortable. Not like I could enjoy it, though.

Flash!

I was on Lyoko, my eyes blurred and a reddish sheen filtered all that I saw. Not that I saw much.

Flash!

Back to the factory.

What was that? Why did I suddenly show up in Lyoko?

What the heck was I doing?

My hands began moving at a speed that I couldn't even think about reaching if I were actually typing. I couldn't even see my hands; my eyes were fixed on the screen.

I was writing a computer program. Or, at least, whatever was possessing me was writing a computer program.

Bam!

I couldn't see. Something had hit me on the head, and I collapsed to the ground.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Okay folks, here's where it's going to kinda begin to branch out. Several things from later seasons of CL are going to start appearing (and I don't really remember the exact circumstances about how they began, either,) so just bear with me cause I'll be breaking canon. And I'm not sure if I ever mentioned where this is in the Animorphs Canon, but I'll tell you now, it's after book #37- Just to make sure that the Anis have had at least two years of French, depending on their school system, three.

Chapter Eleven

**Yumi**

"Marco" had been taken out.

The alien, Aximili, had dealt with him using that strange tail of his. It was a little creepy- this gigantic knife at all times connected to him. I assumed that he had it under control, but I couldn't help but think that maybe he'd lose track of where his tail was and accidentally hit me with it. Ouch.

We all huddled around the supercomputer's screen, both the so-called "Animorphs

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked. "We can't just leave him here until he wakes up."

Cassie added, "And what do we do about the Marco in the guardian? How do you get him out?"

"Last time, Einstein made a clone of Aelita," Odd explained.

"Yes, but I don't have enough data on Marco to create a clone. We'd have to scan him in again." Jeremie's fingers danced across the keyboard, undoing whatever it was that "Marco" had done.

"Whoa, wait, clone?" Rachel asked. "You clone people?"

"Well, not exactly—"

Jake appeared as though he was listening intently to something. He gave a slight nod.

"What do you mean, 'clone'?" He asked cautiously.

Jeremie paused. "A data image on Lyoko. Kind of like a shadow, actually. Hey, Aelita?"

A window popped up on his screen. "Yes, Jeremie?"

"Could you make an image of Marco?"

"I'm not sure, Jeremie. I could try."

There was silence for a moment.

"Jeremie?"

"What is it, Aelita?"

"XANA's got more monsters surrounding it. And some sort of... creature. Something I've never seen before."

Jake leaned closer to the screen. "Can you send us a visual?"

Another screen popped up.

The creature was gigantic, towering over everything else. It had a round head and tentacles coming off the bottom.

"Looks like some sort of jellyfish," Rachel pondered.

The guardian seemed to unzip, and out came Marco, unconscious. Slowly, the jellyfish-like monster approached his body.

"Oh my god, we have to do something!" Cassie yelped in English.

"Ulrich, Odd, let's go," I said, walking toward the elevator.

Ulrich gave me a look that clearly said "No way am I helping that idiot."

"Actually, I want to go," Cassie said, noting Ulrich's expression. "I want to see this."

"Well, no time to lose! Heat 'er up, Einstein!" Odd grinned.

**Cassie**

The virtualization process was strange. It was kinda like morphing into a small animal- without the control. You painlessly felt your body sort of squeeze into nothing and then reform.

Reform about ten feet above the ground.

"Uff!" I landed awkwardly, on all fours, between a purple cat-boy and a geisha- I assumed Odd and Yumi.

"Hey, you okay?" Odd said, reaching down to help me up. "Whoa, you look cool," he added with a grin.

I got almost upright before realizing that my legs were, ultimately, not human. They looked almost canine, silvery-cream in color.

I looked like a Chee. Complete with a dog's snout.

"Okay, Jeremie. Where are we headed?" Yumi spoke to nowhere.

A disembodied voice replied, "Head north."

"Come on," Yumi ordered, hailing me to go with her.

We were on some sort of platform that branched out- multiple levels above and below. There were trees and the ground looked grassy but wasn't. Like a board game almost, except that there were trees sticking out of the game board.

Running was oddly easy. I thought given my strange physiology it would be weird. Running on a dog's hind legs would be difficult. But it wasn't. It was natural, even given the strangely unnatural circumstances.

Giant gaps appeared in the ground and the two Lyoko Warriors leapt across them effortlessly. I reached the end of the first section and paused.

"How did you get across?" I asked.

Yumi shrugged. "Just jump. Now come on, Marco and Aelita are in trouble."

I took a few steps back and easily cleared the opening.

The jellyfish looked a lot more menacing up close.


End file.
